


With Sincere Condolences

by BlueSkyFlying



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Writing condolences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyFlying/pseuds/BlueSkyFlying
Summary: Post the events on Altamid, Kirk begins writing condolence letters to families of those lost





	With Sincere Condolences

Dear Mr and Mrs Baxter

~~It is with greatest regret~~ -. I know you have already been officially notified by Star Fleet of the death of your son, Edward, but as Captain of the Enterprise I would like to send my own condolences and those of all the crew ( ~~what’s rest of them~~ ).

Edward was a wonderful person and a first rate officer. He was well on his way to making Lieutenant Commander and had a great career in front of him. Everyone in Engineering is devastated ~~(everyone who is left, that is)~~.

For security reasons I am able to give you only a brief outline of the circumstances of his death. The Enterprise had just docked at the Yorktown station, when we received a distress call. It was a trap. We were attacked and greatly outnumbered. The Enterprise was destroyed and we suffered major casualties ~~(all my fault)~~. Many of Edward’s friends and colleagues also perished.

I can assure you that his death was instantaneous, when the forward engineering deck was hit. He would not have felt anything and this is the truth, not just to make you feel better.

~~The Enterprise is was like a village.~~ On a long voyage you do get to know everyone pretty well. We all knew Edward, not just in a working capacity, but as a ferocious member of the Engineering team in our inter-departmental quiz. He was also dedicated to converting other crew to strong tea with digestive biscuits (I am one of the converts)

Unfortunately, ~~because of the desruction of Enterprise,~~ we are unable to forward any of his ~~effects~~ belongings as they were destroyed with Enterprise, but I have been able to get a few pictures of Edward with his friends and workmates and these are attached.

I cannot tell you how sorry I am and if there is anything I can do, please let me know. ~~Particularly if you are having any problems with the Starfleet bureaucracy~~

Yours sincerely

James T. Kirk (Captain)

\-------

 

Dear Mrs O’Sullivan

I know you have already been officially notified by Star Fleet of the death of your granddaughter, Bridget, but as Captain of the Enterprise I would like to send my own condolences and those of all the crew.

Bridget was a wonderful person and a first rate Ensign. She should have had a long and successful career ahead of her and we are all devastated at her loss and the loss of so many of her shipmates.

For security reasons I am able to give you only a brief outline of the circumstances of her death. The Enterprise had just docked at the Yorktown station, when we received a distress call. It was a trap. We were attacked and greatly outnumbered. The Enterprise was destroyed and we suffered major casualties. Many of Bridget’s friends and colleagues also perished. I will not say anything about her death being in a noble cause, because I know that this is no real comfort, but I am sure you know that she loved her work and her crewmates and was loved in return.

What I will remember most about Bridget is her lovely singing voice and her enthusiastic involvement in netball, volleyball, handball – so many of our team sports – and the way she enlivened so many inter-departmental and intership tournaments with her arguments with the referee.

Unfortunately, we are unable to forward any of Bridget’s belongings as they were destroyed with Enterprise, but I have been able to get a few pictures of Bridget with her friends and workmates and these are attached.

I know Bridget was very concerned about you last year when you had your illness. If there is anything at all I can do, please let me know.

Again, my sincerest condolences.

James T. Kirk (Captain)

 

 

“That’s a nice letter,” McCoy said, reading over his Captain’s shoulder.

“I hope it’s okay,” Kirk sighed, his chin resting in his hand on the desk as he looked at the screen. “Her gran was really ill last year and now this. I think Bridget was her only close family.”

“Where did you get all these pictures from?” McCoy lifted up one of the padds Kirk was working from and flicked through. There seemed to be hundreds of them, all of the crew. Some were formal personnel file holos, some were working shots, most were taken from various recreational and sporting activities . Towards the end, there were several from the birthday party, including several shots of Jayla.

“I took most of them. I just liked seeing the crew having a good time. They all worked hard, gave of their best, but this is how I remember them – shooting hoops, fighting over a quiz question – remember that? What was the capital of Hezilon? – and I wanted to make sure I had those memories. So I kept them all on a data chip and I was able to grab it before everything went to hell. And now – now I’m using them to illustrate fucking condolence letters. Maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe it’s not appropriate?” Kirk looked up at McCoy, a sudden concern in his eyes that maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do.

“No, it’s the right thing to do, kid. Remembering their life. “ McCoy frowned thinking of his own role in issuing death certificates for the one hundred and eighty nine officers and crew who did not come back from Altamid. “But take a break. You need to rest. You’re still not a hundred percent, even if I did let you out for your party.”

“Just a couple more letters tonight and then I’ll do some more tomorrow. But I gotta get them done as quickly as possible, Bones. I can’t make those families wait any longer than they have to – even if they have already got the official notification from Star Fleet.”

“Okay, just a couple more tonight.”

He took the padd from McCoy and looked at it sadly. “God, they were all so young.”

McCoy sighed. They had all been young once.

\---------

Dear Mr and Mrs Kazinski

I know you have already been officially notified by Star Fleet of the death of your son, Walter, but as Captain of the Enterprise I would like to send my own condolences and those of all the crew…..

 

Dear Mr Erikkson

I know you have already been officially notified by Star Fleet of the death of your son, Sven, but as Captain of the Enterprise I would like to send my own condolences and those of all the crew….

\------

 

Dear Captain Kirk

Thank you for your very kind letter and for all your help in getting the financial matters sorted out with Star Fleet so quickly. It meant a lot that I didn’t have to cope with all those forms.

Thank you also for the lovely photographs.

Bridget mentioned you a lot in her letters, you know. She was surprised at first that the Captain of a starship would be so involved with the junior crew, but she mentioned that you were always there at the tournaments jumping up and down and shouting support, particularly when Enterprise was playing another ship’s team. I know you were also there to talk to her when I was so sick last year and arranged for her to get leave to come visit me.

You are right – she did love her job and everyone she worked with and that is what I must remember. Thank you for your part in that.

Yours sincerely

 

Brenda O’Sullivan

 

The end

 


End file.
